


Love Me Tender

by wherenearheisenberg



Category: Half Moon Investigations
Genre: F/M, Flashback, Mild Kissing, State of grace for Red and Half Moon, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherenearheisenberg/pseuds/wherenearheisenberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble before and during the book's ending. Fem!Fletcher/Red</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Half Moon Investigations belong to Eoin Colfer, as well as all the rights to that book. I only write this for fun and for the benefit of other people who also wished that Fletcher was a girl.  
> Read and Review.

Florence Moon wore a white dress that's too frilly for her taste. Red's sister, Genie, forced her into it. After much whining and fighting for a simpler dress, Moon realized that either way she dressed; it wouldn't matter since the truth about the stolen things around Lock would still get the most attention tonight. The thought excites her. As a detective, nothing but the truth can make her feel so alive, so enthusiastic about anything. Red once told her about her weird habits of finding the root cause of everything, even the way he falls asleep. 

* * *

 

_"Oh quit it, Half Moon, will you?"  Red Sharkey grumbled as he tossed around and about on his bed. Moon was lying beside him, incessantly asking questions as to why he always falls asleep on his side, never on his back._

_"I just want to know. There has got to be some reason. Just like why people do things such as stealing. There's always a reason behind every action, every notion." Moon stated as-a-matter-of-fact._

_Red turned around his bed once more, albeit more roughly, to face Moon's skeptic expression. "Stop being so smart, Half Moon. It just happens. I don't know why it's like that." he murmured._

_Florence can determine by his expression that he knew why. Never mind, she thought. It would only take a little persuasion on her part to get him to talk._

_Moon has been staying in the Sharkey household for a few weeks now. In that short span of time, she was able to have a civilized relationship with Herod, a more sisterly relationship with Genie, and a rather close alliance with Papa Sharkey. But most importantly, she was able to sympathize with Red when before she could not even understand why his hair is red. They became closer and like siblings, they started sharing beds every time Genie works up until late in the evening with her gigs. Papa Sharkey was reluctant at first, since Red was close to 17 and Florence was nearing her 15th birthday as well. They're not children anymore, that's a fact. But another one is that they couldn't possibly do anything other than brainstorm and solve the current mystery that's looming all over Lock._

_A drastic change occurred between Florence and Red. Before, Red would tease her until she was close to crying. Now, the cries were replaced by laughs. Before, she would never let him hold her hand, but now, she could probably tolerate some contact._

_"Pfft," Moon sat up and used her right hand to support her weight as she leaned closer to Red's face. He watched her quietly as she moved like water, flowing around him refreshingly._

_He's scared to do anything other than watch her. He's scared she might pour out in the wrong direction and get the wrong idea. So he lets her have her way, but almost nothing changed between them other than their perspectives on each other as a whole. Surprisingly, a lot has changed, after all._

_"There is, I know you know it, Red. Don't try to hide it from me."  she inched closer to him, knowing that it would make him uncomfortable, thus him telling her the truth eventually. She used her two hands now as she moved over Red's still but relaxed body. Her jet black hair fell from the side of her face, shrouding her and Red's faces._

_Florence moved curiously. Why isn't he pushing me away? This trick would always make him turn away and resign to telling her what she wanted to know._

_Suddenly, Red's hands were on either side of her hips and without a second thought caught her lips with his._

_He sat up, bringing her with him. Florence couldn't comprehend what's happening. She has never been kissed by a boy before other than her father. But this, this happened in a vastly different way. She was overwhelmed with emotions that were foregn to her, and she almost cursed Red for knowing exactly what to do. Perhaps he already did this with many other girls at school. Got his expertise from years of experience. Florence admired those who knew more than her as she aspired to be like them. So, she let him. She let him kiss her as she kissed him back with the best effort she could. She moved to straddle him, and with a soft grunt Red deepened the kiss. She let him, and she let herself feel what Red Sharkey has to offer. This was just like experimenting. Analyzing data and forming a conclusion. After pulling away to catch her breath, Florence Moon concluded that she liked Red Sharkey. The data was sufficient enough to make another hypothesis that if he kissed her that way, then he likes her too._

_They lie back down, and Red entwines his pinky with hers. "I started to sleep on my side when my mom died. She used to tuck me into bed and i cwould sleep on my back. I never slept on my side. The night after she died, I cried and cried until I woke up and found myself lying on my side, facing the window. It was like that ever since."_

_Moon looked at Red as saw that his gaze was fixed upon the ceiling. She didn't know what else to do, so she turned to her side and placed her arm above his stomach, curling her hand on the part where his shirt met the sheets._

_That night, Red slept on his back and despite denying the pleasure of relishing on her conclusion, she concluded that she liked him more than awhile ago which seemed like years._

 

* * *

She was briskly walking around the patio, waiting for the Devereauxes. The tune of Genie's bass turned her attention back on stage, and she found Red Sharkey in an impeccable costume that makes him look like Elvis Presley, if not only for his bright red hair. He still looked devilishly handsome, and she could see the girls swooning for him already. 

To her surprise, he was staring directly at her as he started to sing.  _Love me tender..._

That's the thing about red Sharkey. His voice is as beautiful as him. A month ago, this would have never occurred to her. But a lot of things already happened. Perspectives changed, even hers. If a month ago you asked Florence Moon if she would look at Red Sharkey for more than 10 seconds, she would have died laughing. 

But tonight she couldn't help but feel giddy because his gaze meant that he's inadvertently resigning to the fact that he is hers and hers alone. They were on either poles of the patio, and it looks like he's looking ahead, but ahead is where she was.  _I'll be yours through all the years, till the end of time..._

_  
_

* * *

Red sees her in a dress with flaming hair, and he almost blurts out laughing if only he was not singing. Other than that, he took pride in the way she carried herself while sporting the Sharkey look. He thinks she would make a  _great_  Sharkey. But it's too early to think that, and he knew Half Moon would have his head if she hears it from him.

Oh, how beautiful she looks.

Red sings the last lines, and May Devereaux's father enters his line of sight. The truth will be revealed at last, even if he doesn't know what it is yet.  _Time to take the stage, Half Moon._

_When at last my dreams come true_ __  
_Darling this I know_ __  
_Happiness will follow you_ _  
__Everywhere you go..._

**Author's Note:**

> Elvis Presley's "Love Me Tender" is pretty neat. I would have Red singing that everyday. Anyways, I took note of Fletcher's female name(I got it from Florence Nightingale and Florence Welsh haha) and their ages because making out inappropritate for prepubescent tweens. So yeah, I hope you liked this drabble.


End file.
